You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet (YA)
You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet is the eighth episode of Marvel's Young Avengers as well as Season One's finale. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver… They’ve gone missing.- Patriot looked up at his friends, clearly worried. -They took Steve…- Natasha Romanoff spoke through her intercommunicator. -Young Avengers, there has been an attack on the Latverian Embassy.- Wonder Man informed. -It just confirms it’s him.- Speed shook his head. -Now Doom is playing victim so we cross him off.- -Wonder Man, can you meet us outside Latveria?- Patriot asked through the intercommunicator. -WewanttogotoLatveriaWewanttogotoLatveriaWewanttogotoLatveria!!!- Wiccan murmured, closing his eyes. Suddenly, the Young Avengers were teleported outside of Castle Doom, in Latveria. -Wonder Man isn’t here yet.- Kate Bishop noted. -That’s true…- Patriot muttered, walking around. -Doombots aren’t far from us, I suppose.- -They never are.- Speed replied, examining the area, until his body was tossed towards his friends. -Tommy!- Bishop exclaimed, bending down to check how her teammate was doing. -Kate, get up. We got company.- Patriot ordered, looking at the Servo-Guards around them. -They can’t alert Doom, smash them all now!- Hulkling said, flying towards a Servo-Driller and destroying it. -We need to disable the Communications System.- Stature said, smashing a Servo-Pummeler. -I’ll take care of that!- Tommy exclaimed, running away from the team. Some seconds afterwards, Speed appeared next to them again. - Consider it… Smashed.- -Young Avengers…- A voice said, echoing in the teenagers’ ears. -Welcome to Latveria.- -Doom…- Patriot muttered. -Exactly, Elijah Bradley.- The villain said, hovering towards them from inside the Castle walls. -What did you do to my grandfather?- -Oh, the legend…- Dr. Doom shook his head. -Too bad you will not see him again.- -DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!!- The leader ran towards the Doctor and hit him with his shield, penetrating his armor with the edge. -Wait… What?- Patriot looked at his shield. -Yo-Young Av-Av-Avengers…- Doom’s eyes started glowing. -W… We-Welcome to… Young… Avenge-Avengers…- -This isn’t Doom…- Wiccan muttered. -It’s a Doombot!- Wonder Man flew past the teenagers and punched the robot, destroying it. -Wonder Man!- Kate exclaimed. Simon looked at the Young Avengers. -Make sure your intercommunicators are working. I’ll unlock the main gate.- Williams flew towards the chains holding the drawbridge and destroyed them. -Are you ready to take on the Doctor?- The Avenger asked the teenagers. Billy and Teddy held hands, as the group walked inside Castle Doom. -Doom is already aware we are here, so let’s get divided.- Wonder Man said, looking at the heroes. -Billy, Teddy, go through that door to the right. Kate, Cassie, to the left. Thomas, Elijah and I will head front. Avengers Assemble!- -Kate… Just in case we never see each other again…- Patriot walked to the archer and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and the rest of the Young Avengers’ mouthes dropped, especially Tommy’s. -E-Eli…- Bishop muttered softly, pulling away. -Guys, we don’t have time right now. Let’s get going.- Wonder Man said, putting his hands behind Patriot and Speed’s backs and making them move towards the front door. Eli looked back at Kate, who was already leaving with Cassie. She smiled softly at him, before facing front again. -What was that, Kate?!- Stature asked her best friend. -Honestly… I have no clue…- -Well, I think it’s obvious you like Eli.- -To be honest… I don’t know.- The archer looked up at her friend. -How come?!- Lang’s eyed widened. -You literally just kissed!- -I know… I know…- Kate shook her head. -But it’s not that simple.- -Oh, yes. It is that simple. You have to ask him out! After we rescue the Avengers, you got to tell him you’re into him!- -What about Tommy?- -What about him?- -I think he likes me… And he’s very cute.- -Make up your mind, girl!- -I don’t know what to do.- -I know what you should do. Eli took the chance and kissed you, Tommy didn’t even say goodbye! I think it’s clear who you should choose.- Suddenly, the two heroines found themselves surrounded by Doombots. -Stop there, Young Avengers!- The robots aimed their cannons at them. -Time to call our greatest allies!- Cassie smirked, calling in the ants. As the Doombots and Servo-Guards targeted the ants, Kate fired an EMP Arrow at them, as Stature grew to giant size and smashed the guards. Speed, Wonder Man and Patriot ran through a Hall, until they came face to face with Doom himself. -Is it a fake again?- Tommy looked at the man standing in front of them. -You mean a Doombot, Thomas Shepherd?- Doom asked. -Doombot, fake… Basically the same.- Speed shrugged, charging against the villain and destroying it with a finishing punch. -Another fake.- Patriot shook his head, picking up the Doombot’s head. -Let’s keep going…- Simon said, looking at them. -Wait…- Teddy shook his head as they got to a dead end. -I think this hall leads nowhere…- -Well, I think that’s pretty obvious considering how it all leads to a giant window.- Billy looked up at his boyfriend. -I wouldn’t call it a window… It’s more of an open… A balcony even… But not a window.- Hulkling argued. -Teddy… It’s definitely a window… It has a frame.- -It doesn’t! That stone pattern is part of the walls!- -Young Avengers…- A figure said from the ending of the hall. -Uh oh…- Wiccan muttered. Teddy turned into Hulkling and got ready to fight the villain. -There is no need to fight… You can surrender and be added to the Avengers collection… Even though you are not official Avengers, per se. You would finally stop bothering, at least.- -Babe… Assemble!- Billy smirked, before flying together towards the villain. Doom turned around and fired a magic blast at Kaplan, weakening him. Teddy looked back at his boyfriend, who was laying on the floor and then faced the Doctor. -You’re gonna regret that!- He yelled, grabbing Doom’s head with one hand and… Surprisingly, smashing it, as the crumbled circuits fell to the floor. -Another f***ing Doombot!- The hybrid then flew towards his boyfriend and held him in his arms. -Are you ok?- -Y-Yes…- Billy nodded. -Thankfully it wasn’t the real Doom… Otherwise I wouldn’t be as fine. That wasn’t even a magic blast…- The mage said, standing up. -Now… Where?- Teddy walked towards the opening at the end of the hall and looked down at the whole Castle. -I can picture the map from here… Doom’s Throne Room must be… There.- Dorrek VIII pointed at the central area of the castle. -Then we must hurry up!- William held his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him away from the opening. -I think we are lost…- Patriot muttered, looking around. -I swear we have seen that portrait before.- -Bradley…- Tommy shook his head slightly. -Every portrait is the same… It’s always Doom standing there.- -That’s why being fast doesn’t help.- Eli rolled his eyes. -You don’t pay attention to details. You can see Lucia von Bardas in the shadows in this one. I have seen that portrait before.- -Ugh… Why are you so stubborn?!- Speed turned around. -You think being the leader means you’re always right? I’m sorry to break it to you but it doesn’t mean that! You don’t have any right to boss people around!- -Thomas…- Simon muttered softly. -No! I’m sick of this! I’m sick of him always saying who should do what! Coincidentally he always ends up with Kate!- -You’re just jealous…- Elijah looked away. -JEALOUS OF YOU?!- Shepherd chuckled. -You’re delusional. I wouldn’t like to be like you at all!- -You are just a juvie! You are just part of this team because the Vision was looking for his children. You aren’t a hero, Shepherd. And it’s time for you to face the music! Kate will never like you! Because you are not a team player, because you’re not a good guy… You’re not her type!- -Oh, and you are?! A bossy guy that thinks is superior just because his grandfather was a superhero?! A bossy guy who thinks can do whatever just because he’s team leader?! I may not be her type, but you aren’t her type either!- -Then why did she kiss me back?- Eli smirked and Tommy punched his face hard. -Oh, you just didn’t…- Patriot was ready to hit him back, but Wonder Man put his hands on the boys’ chests. -STOP IT NOW!!!- The Avenger yelled. -Does any of you remember that the Avengers are in here alone with Doom?! Your grandfather?! Your parents?! Stop being hormonal teenage boys and grow up! You’re not even close to being real Avengers if you let this get to you! Now… Focus on the mission and leave the stupid arguments for later!- The two Young Avengers nodded and looked away. -Ok, good.- Simon nodded. -I’m going to take a look at the castle from above. Don’t kill each other while I’m gone.- Wonder Man looked at them sternly, before flying out of the window and analyzing the structure from afar. Once he spotted Doom’s Throne Room, he came back to the boys. -Follow me.- Kate and Cassie walked through the stone hallways, slightly creeped out by the dim lighting and the decoration. -How can someone live in this… Place?- Kate asked her best friend. -Well, if you take into account the owner is Doctor Doom… It actually makes sense.- -Good point.- The archer chuckled, and suddenly came face to face with a caped figure. She immediately pulled an arrow out of his quiver and pointed at the shadow. -Who is this?!- She yelled. -Kate?- Wiccan asked, lighting the room with his magic bolts. -Billy, I thought it was Doom!- She exclaimed and hugged his teammate, as Hulkling approached them. -We thought we would be really late!- Teddy smiled. -Glad we aren’t missing out on the fun.- Wonder Man soon joined the group, followed by Patriot and a hyperactive Speed. -Are you ready to fight Doom?- The Young Avengers looked at each other. -Always ready.- Patriot smirked, as the group ran through the Throne Room’s door. -Oh, Young Avengers!- Doom looked at them from his Throne. -Welcome to Latveria!- The heroes stopped suddenly. -You… Were you expecting us?- Bishop asked, surprisedly. -Of course, Katherine Bishop.- The Doctor smirked. -Doom knows EVERYTHING that happens in his country. Doom let you come here… Doom allowed you to get to him, so you can witness… THIS!- He stood up and uncovered a curtain, behind which the Avengers and Isaiah Bradley were laying unconscious in glass cages. -Oh no…- Cassie whispered. -Dad…- -Exactly, Cassandra Lang!- The villain chuckled evilly. -The Ant-Man… The Scarlet Witch… The Vision… Isaiah Bradley… Doom has planned this out so long ago… Disabling J.A.R.V.I.S.… Taking each of them one by one… Doom just did not count the Young Avengers in…- -Huge mistake, Doctor!- Wiccan exclaimed, firing a magic blast at the monarch. -Fool!!!- Doom replied, attacking the Young Avenger. -Young Avengers… Assemble!- Patriot exclaimed, lifting his shield. As the battle unfolded itself, Black Panther stopped pretending to be unconscious, crouched and cut a hole in the glass with his anti-metal claws. The ruler rolled to the control panel and deactivated the tranq gases that knocked the Avengers out. Then he ran towards the villain, holding his fist up and punched his face. -Black Panther!- Eli exclaimed. -Doom has collected artifacts that will help him reign supreme!!!- The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing the Casket of Ancient Winters from a shelf. -The Asgardian Relics…- Wiccan muttered. -Get your hands on those relics, they are too powerful!- He looked at his teammates. Victor looked at Kaplan and aimed the Casket at him. Wiccan fired an electric blast, which went through Doom’s armor, shocking him. -THE CASKET!- Billy exclaimed, as the Casket slipped out of the villain’s hands, about to hit the floor. Suddenly, Speed ran towards it and grabbed it as it was about to get smashed. The battle continued, until the Avengers were conscious again. -Hey, doctor?- Iron Man asked from behind the villain. -Stark…?- As Doom turned around, he saw every Avenger aiming at him. -Check mate.- Stark smirked. Using his knowledge of the arcane arts, the ruler of Latveria disappeared in front of their eyes. The Avengers ran towards the teenagers, not believing that they had saved them. -How did you do it?!- Ant-Man asked. -These teenagers… These teenagers were the driving force behind this rescue mission.- Wonder Man explained. -Without them… Without them I would have been kidnapped. Thank you, Young Avengers.- -It was a pleasure.- Kate smiled. -Being a superhero is amazing.- -I have an announcement to make…- Patriot said, looking at his teammates, as he held his grandfather tightly. -As amazing as being a superhero is… It is too much for me to handle. My grandma has had enough… First, my grandpa is the original Captain America… And now I’m a Young Avenger. It’s not fair for her to go through that. So I’ve decided to… To officially leave the team. Stay off the radar… Spend time with my grandparents… They deserve it… And I deserve it too.- -We respect your decision, Eli.- Wiccan smiled, as the Young Avengers group hugged. -So… That’s how we saved the Avengers from Doctor Doom. We gave the relics back to Beta Ray Bill and everything ended well for us. Eli… I think he is still out there, fighting crime as an independent superhero. Personally, I couldn’t be happier to be a part of the Young Avengers… Getting to spend time with my parents, my boyfriend, my friends and the Avengers while fighting crime is… Indescribable. Maybe… Maybe it is what Kate said: Being a superhero is amazing. It definitely is. All it takes is a faith and trust… And just a little bit of pixie dust.- -Are you ready to go, my boy?- Teddy walked into Billy’s room, as he put his diary down. -Always ready.- Wiccan stood up and kissed his boyfriend deeply. -Just… One last thing.- The teenager grabbed his diary again and wrote the final words: -Don’t you dare move… You ain’t seen nothing yet.- Trivia *Wiccan, Hulkling and Speed's sprites were made by User:Nekhene *Stature's sprite was made by User:Shadow757 Gallery Normal_Doombots.png|"Kate, get up" PatriotDeflectsLaser-YASNY.png|"We got company." HulklingVsServoGuard-YASNY.png|"They can’t alert Doom, smash them all now!" Thomas_Shepherd_(Earth-1010)_007.jpg|"I’ll take care of that!" Doom_face.png|"Young Avengers… Welcome to Latveria." Doom_leaving_the_castle.png|"Exactly, Elijah Bradley." Dr.Doom-YASNY.jpg|"Oh, the legend… Too bad you will not see him again." YoungAvengersFaceDoom-YASNY.png|"DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!!" PatriotShield.jpg|"Wait… What?" WonderManVsDoom-YASNY.png|"It’s a Doombot!" BTHoldingHands.png|Billy and Teddy hold hands Elijah_Bradley_(Earth-1010)_and_Katherine_Bishop_(Earth-1010)_003.jpg|Eli and Kate kiss KissAftershocks-YASNY.png|"E-Eli…" Doombot_(Earth-1010).jpg|"Stop there, Young Avengers!" StatureKateVsDoombots-YASNY.png|"Time to call our greatest allies!" CassieKateVsDoombotsServoGuards-YASNY.png|Stature and Kate Bishop against Doombots SPWMFaceDoom-YASNY.png|Speed, Wonder Man and Patriot face... Doom? OpeningOrWindow-YASNY.png|"I wouldn’t call it a window… It’s more of an open… A balcony even… But not a window." Tumblr_n4vgvfxtm41rl14rno2_1280.png|"Young Avengers…" Tumblr_msuur6PwYn1rh9jdmo6_1280.jpg|Doom fires a magic blast at Wiccan Reunion-YASNY.png|"Are you ready to fight Doom?" Tumblr_n4vgvfxtm41rl14rno10_1280.png|"Oh, Young Avengers!" Tumblr_n4vgvfxtm41rl14rno1_500.png|"Welcome to Latveria!" William_Kaplan_(Earth-1010)_.png|Wiccan walking inside Doom's Throne Room DoomVsWonderMan-YASNY.png|Dr. Doom attacks Wonder Man Tumblr_moq1jmigCX1rl14rno2_1280.png|Black Panther sets himself free Tumblr_mxboutT54M1rl14rno2_1280.png|Black Panther sets the Avengers free Tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno2_1280.png|Black Panther about to punch Dr. Doom TheCasket-YASNY.png|"THE CASKET!" Iron_Man_Assemble!_02.png|"Hey, doctor?" Check Mate-YASNY.png|"Check mate." BRBRecoversRelics-YASNY.png|"We gave the relics back to Beta Ray Bill" Elijah_Bradley_(Earth-1010)_008.jpg|"Eli…" Elijah_Bradley_(Earth-1010)_004.jpg|"I think he is still out there, fighting crime" BillyTeddy.jpg|Billy and Hulkling finally kiss Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season One Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elijah Bradley (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vision (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Isaiah Bradley (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Beta Ray Bill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Victor von Doom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Enter Doom Arc